


Connection

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Grimlock and Spinister had a language of their own.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on August 29, 2013 as “Drabble #42 - Grimlock/Spinister.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on October 12, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

They had a language of quiet grunts.

In a rare moment of taking on his beast-mode, Grimlock stretched on the floor of the W.A.P. His head resting against Spinister’s thigh along the side. They were awake, despite their stillness, and watching Misfire tease Fulcrum as Krok and Crankcase tried to gain control. Spinister stroked Grimlock’s head, a steady rub back and forth along the dark metal, watching. With open eyes, they processed the world. 

The two of them moved at their own pace, minds slow and steady. They stared longer and harder at things than others. They saw the out of place piece. Spinister and Grimlock were often the ones who fired first, their hands working faster than their minds. They saw things the others did not. Always slow, and with few words. Misfire called them ‘Dumb.' 

Spinister didn’t take it personally.

The benefit of seeing the world at their pace, was they saw more than others. Spinister could see the parts, and how they fit together. He had disarmed Fulcrum, hadn’t he?

The Dinobot grunted, rubbing his head against Spinister in an affectionate growl. Fulcrum had clocked Misfire against the helm, and Grimlock was amused by the fight. His tail whipped out, smacking the back wall. Spinister could agree. They both saw the loose wire hanging off Fulcrum’s side. Misfire’s brain would come back around for a third pass and see it soon enough. Then the real fun would start. Spinister and Grimlock just saw it the first time.

They felt kindred.

Grimlock was of a like mind, now. He worked harder to process information, now. It forced him to slow down, and it made him dangerous. Spinister could see it. The new calculating nature that came with a processor determined to take in every detail before moving on to the next item of thought. He could see Grimlock working things out at a pace usually reserved for Spinister. The change in the raging, terror that shook fear in Decepticons was amazing. He was even more frightening now that he could stop and think.

Spinister’s hand was warm on Grimlock’s head. The heat between the two of them grew, inch by inch.

The heavy hitters. The calm firepower that backed up their flighty and stressed companions. Spinister was happy for the company.

They were good together. On the field, and here in the quiet resting. They both saw what would come next. The connection and the spark. The merge and the slow burn of feeling one’s very existence flowing through the wires and conduits of another. But that would come soon enough. Never hurried. No, not even in this would they be frenzied. Their pace was slow. They’d get there, and take it all in the first time.

Connected.


End file.
